Crawling
by Damian Morte
Summary: lol, sorry, um I took the Linkin Park song ' Crawling' and totally butchered it. Anyhoo, R@R please I luv ya!!


Crawling  
  
All the G-boys were at Relena's new apartment in the Sanq, They were all sitting on the newly bought couch. ( that they hauled up to the seventh floor of the apartment building) Relena was in the kitchen singing to a song she didn't quite know.   
" Crawling on the floor!! these holes I cannot heal!! Fear is what falls, confusing what is wheel!!" Relena's voice drifted from the kitchen and the g-boys ears perked up to their favorite song being butchered. They all stood up at once and crowded in the kitchen to listen further.   
This lack of flour my ear is never ending. Con-urining I can't seem to find myself a green. My halls are posing in, God has sent me con-fiddleywink, I'm convinces it's pusst to much instant to make. I felt this bay fore ho unicorn!!" The guys just gaped in horror at their song being destroyed..but they never stopped her. They just waited until they could make their move.  
" Crawling on the floor!! These holes I cannot fill!! Fear is what falls, confusing what is wheel!!. " Relena placed a cup in her new cabinet and ignored her off key singing.   
" This concert has endlessly sealed itself upon him. Dissecting, retracty. Against his will he stands behore the refrigerator. it's faunting, how I can't seem to find myself a green, my halls are posing in, I'm convinces it's pusst to much instant to make. I felt this bay fore ho unicorn!!" Relena turned around and spotted the guys staring at her wonderful (( Cough* yeahright*Cough)) singing abilities. She waved to them but continued singing.  
" Crawling on the floor!! These holes I cannot fill!! Fear is what falls, confusing what is wheel!!. Crawling on the floor!! These holes I cannot fill!! Fear is what falls, confusing confusing what is wheel!!" Heero hurriedly grabbed her and covered mouth he couldn't take it anymore. Duo came infront of her and stopped so they were eye level.   
" this...is...the...real..song.." He said every word so she could understand them. Heero let go of Relena and the boys positioned themselves.   
" Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real!!" Duo's vioce screeched like the people singing the song. Relena almost died when she heared the song compared to her version.  
" There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. consuming, confusing,this lack of self control my fear is never ending controlling how I can't seem to find myself again. My walls are closing in!!." Duo sang on then Heero's part came up next.  
" Not a sense of confidence it's just to much pressure to take."  
"I felt this way before so insecure!!" Duo stretched the word out alil to long so Relena threw a shoe at him who knocked him out and Trowa had to take over. But the Shoe bounced off Duo and hit Heero in the stomach causing him to black out. So Wu-Fie had to take his place.  
" Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real!!" Trowa sang, and then it's like the whole population of girls on the entire and colonies invaded Relena's apartment and drooled as they watched Trowa.   
" This confort endlessly has pulled beneath the surface, distracting, reacting, against my will I stand beside my own reflection. It's haunting, how I can't seem to find myself agian my walls are closing in." Trowa sang on ignoring girls tugging at his pants and shirt.  
" Not a sense of confidence it's just to much pressure to take." Wu-Fie sang and took the stage, which later turned out to be Relena's newly bought very expensive one and only cherry wood real coffee table with glass legs.  
" I felt this way before so insecure!!" Trowa tried not to stretch the word so long but when he saw a shoe fly past her stopped cuz he knew Relena was alil mad that he hadn't finished the song. " Crawling in my skin these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing what is real, crawling in my skin, these wounds the will not heal, fear is how I fall confusing confusing what is rrrrreeeeeaaaalllll." Trowa sang on as Wu-Fie took teh coffee table stage.  
"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. consuming. confusing what is real!!, this lack of self control my fear is never ending, confusing what is reeeaaaalllll!!" Trowa stopped and looked around at all the happy, goggled eyed girls starring at him. He looked, blinked, then looked at Relena who was throwing them out the window.   
When she was all finished and all the guys were awake and sitting on the couch once again. Relena stood infront of them and gaped, she couldn't believe they could sing.  
"Where'd you learn to sing like that?"   
"It's natural!!" Duo exclaimed, Relena shrugged her shoulders and resumed her putting away in the kitchen. Then "It'sbeen awhile" came on the radio. Relena's wonderful voice floated out the doorway and into the g-boys ears, then they perked up when every single word was...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WRONG!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope ya guys liked it!! let's just say I was laughing so hard while writing this I had tears in my ears...plus... I actually did this or atleast tried to re-make the song. Then played it for my freinds..they laughed their asses off!! well, anyhoo R@R!!  
~Serena~ 


End file.
